My Happy Ending
by shylightning
Summary: Mikan falls for a new kid that transfer from another school. What will happen to them? Let's read!
1. The Story Begins

_**Good day, all. This is my first time making a fanfiction. And I pick Gakuen Alice to be the first one. Why you ask? Because I was reading a Gakuen Alice fanfiction and thought of making one myself.**_

_**Grammatical errors? Ignore? I'm not really good at English. Thank you for understanding.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Gakuen Alice.._

* * *

><p><strong>My Happy Ending.<strong>

**CHAPTER 1 – The Story Begins.**

There she is, sitting on a chair with a blank look on her face. Thinking about him, thinking about herself, thinking about the world. What will happen to them if they always fight?

For your information, her name is Mikan Sakura. A happy-go-lucky teenager who had a boyfriend called Natsume Hyuuga, the coolest boy ever! I know you are wondering, how could she, an ordinary girl [NOT POPULAR], be his girlfriend. Well, that's easy.. They were meant to be, until..

* * *

><p>"Hootaaruu..!" <em>shouted Mikan when she sees her bestfriend, Hotaru leaving the classroom.<em>

_BAKA._

Before she could say another word, Hotaru had fired her Moron gun at her.

"It hurts! C'mon, I didn't do anything this time, I promise!"

"Really?" _said Hotaru with a poker face on her and continue to leave._

"Positive."

She catches up with Hotaru and grabs her arm.

"Let's go to the canteen together."

"Hn."

On their way to the canteen, they saw a huge crowd of girls waiting for something or you could say, someone. Mikan stops, she has the urge to get closer to the crowd. Hotaru, who isn't interested in that kind of stuff, continue to walk leaving Mikan behind, without telling anything.

Mikan's curious, when that happen, nobody as in nobody could stop her. She even forgot about Hotaru. Finally, she reach the first line of the crowd. She sees a big fancy car in front of the gate and everyone starts to scream. She ask someone near her about it.

"Excuse me, what is this all about?"

"You didn't know? A hot guy is transferring to our school!"_said the stranger and starts to scream again._

"No, I didn't. And a hot guy? I think he's just rich and cocky." _she murmured, but the stranger heard her._

"The school's buzzing about this. Actually, he's the son of the president of Hyuuga Company."

"Whaa-? THE HYUUGA COMPANY?"

"Yes. Ahh, there he is!"

The crowd went wild as a tall and handsome figure got off of the car. Mikan can't take her eyes off of that person. Suddenly, someone push her and she fell right in front of that person. She was surprised and embarrassed at the same time. She blushed madly and tries to stand. That person helps her and the crowd went wild again.

"Heh! Becareful, Polka." _he whispers to Mikan and walks away._

Mikan can't say a single word and her face turns redder and redder. The crowd of girls follow that person and leave Mikan alone. Mikan seems to feel that she can't move her legs. That is the most wonderful and embarrassing moment in her life. She will not forget about it..

**END OF CHAPTER 1.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's all for now.. Reviews are accepted. [duhhh!]<strong>_

_**Hope it's good enough for all of you.. I'm just an amateur, give me critics and I'll make the story better!**_

_**Love, Rut-Chan.**_


	2. Natsume Hyuuga

**_Have I ever told you that I wrote this in my test paper? Yes, I WROTE it first because I TYPE it.. I just love to write my imagination, lol xD_**

**_Grammatical errors? Ignore? I'm not really good at English. Thank you for understanding._**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own Gakuen Alice.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Happy Ending.<strong>_

_**CHAPTER 2 – Natsume Hyuuga.**_

_"Hotaru!" __Mikan pushes her best friend's door and go in to her room._

"What?" _said Hotaru while reading a book._

"Guess what! There is a super hot guy transferring to our school!"

"The Hyuuga kid?"

"Yeah! He.. wait.. how did you know?"

"DUH. The school's buzzing about it."

"So, I am the only one who doesn't know?"

"Yes, moron."

* * *

><p>Mikan sits next to Hotaru.. She's thinking, about? About the Hyuuga kid of course.<p>

"So, I know.. you could help me." _said Mikan with her puppy eyes._

"No way! No way in hell I would do that!"

"Oh please, please, Hotaru. I would never ask you for anything again."

"… Fine! But this will be the last time I help you!"

But Hotaru knew that she would help her again.. Eventually.

"Thank you, Hotaru. Thank you." _said Mikan. She then glomps her best friend._

Mikan asked Hotaru to find some information about the Hyuuga kid. As you all know, Hotaru is the smartest girl in their school. She can invent lots of things such as the Moron gun. Most of them are related to animals. Nobody knows why. A few days later, Hotaru gives Mikan a piece of paper at her class.

"Don't tell this to anyone. Or I'll make your life like hell." _she threatened._

"Ma'am yes ma'am."

Mikan open the folded paper and reads what's in it.

_Full name: Natsume Hyuuga._

_Gender: Male [duhh!]._

_Birthday: November 27._

_Horoscope Sagittarius._

_Height: 165 cm._

_Weight: 51,5 kg._

_Natsume is an extremely intelligent, to the point of being considered a genius. Hated and feared by a lot of students at his old school because of his cold attitude. But he could be a gentleman if he wants to be one. It looks like he transfer here because of some issues and because his childhood friend is here too, Luca Nogi. He has a pleasant personality that balances out that of Natsume's._

Mikan laugh and blushes at the same time when she finish reading it.

"Wow! He's smarter than Hotaru. I wonder how can Hotaru write this for me, weird.." _said Mikan, and she starts to laugh._

'Maybe I may have step a little closer to Natsume.' _she thought to herself. _She blushed when she realized that she called him, Natsume. His given name. She blushes more when she remember his name. 'Natsume Hyuuga.. What a beautiful name.' _she thought._

"Heh, what's that?" _said someone._

Mikan jumps up from her chair, she sees Sumire Shouda. The most popular girl in school who has a green perm hair. Mikan called her Permy. But she has a bad attitude, in Mikan's opinion.

"No-nothing!" _said Mikan while hiding the paper behind her._

Sumire didn't say anything. She peeks behind Mikan's shoulder.

"None of your business!" _said Mikan. She then leave the classroom._

She walks to Hotaru's classroom with an overwhelming happiness that she couldn't control. You should see her face, she was smiling and laughing like someone crazy in the hallway. She even close her eyes and feels like she's in heaven.

* * *

><p>"Watch where you're going, polka!"<p>

'Polka?' _Mikan thought. _The sounds familiar. When she wants to say an apology, she looks up and see a figure that she always adore, NATSUME HYUUGA. She blushed when she finally came to reality.

"I-i.." _said Mikan, speechless._

"Nervous? Because of my handsomeness?" _said Natsume with a smirk._

Mikan can't say anything.

"Well then, see you around, polka." _Natsume leaves Mikan at the hallyway, alone._

RING.

No wonder the hallway is not crowded. The bell just rang. Mikan is now standing in the hallway with a piece of paper in her hand. There is something, something important that she doesn't know. Natsume saw the paper. He saw it, clear enough.

If she knew, maybe she would freak out. But sadly, she didn't know. Well, she didn't go to Hotaru's class either. She then went to her own classroom. And yes, she's confused with her own feelings. When she open the door, her homeroom teacher is standing in front of the class, DUH. But with him, Natsume. Mikan know that Natsume just smirked because of that incident at the hallway.

"Mikan Sakura! Don't you know that the bell rang already?" _said her homeroom teacher, frustrated._

Mikan can't say a word. It's like her mouth is sewn.

"Well? Don't just stand there, sit down already!"

Mikan, looking down, walks slowly to her chair. Her classmates starts to giggle.

"Quiet now. As I was saying, he will be our new classmate. Welcome, Natsume Hyuuga."

"Thank you." _said Natsume, faking a smile._

Mikan knew that smile is fake. 'He seems.. bored. Weird.' _Mikan thought._

"Let's choose your sit. Ahh, how about next to our Mikan in the back?"

Natsume didn't say a word. He just walk to the chair next to Mikan and sits there.

"So? You like it there?"

"Yes, I'll sit here. Please take care of me." _said Natsume. Again, faking a smile._

Mikan, who is sitting next to him, blushes madly. She stole a few glances from him. But, she can't have an eye contact with him. That would be, well a dream come true. Still, it will be a nightmare too. Because Sumire and her gilrs are watching her..

**END OF CHAPTER 2.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And yes, I made the chapter a bit longer! Woohoo..!<strong>_

_**That's all for now.. Reviews are accepted. [duhhh!]**_

_**Hope it's good enough for all of you.. I'm just an amateur, give me critics and I'll make the story better!**_

_**Love, Rut-Chan.**_


	3. It's On!

_**OH MY GOD. I NEVER UPDATE. I hope you are not looking forward for my update sorry! QAQ**_

_**Grammatical errors? Ignore? I'm not really good at English. Thank you for understanding.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__I do not own Gakuen Alice.._

* * *

><p><strong>My Happy Ending.<strong>

**CHAPTER 3 – It's On!**

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME HYUUGA [POV]<strong>

I was walking to my new class before I saw the strange girl from before. You know, the 'polka' girl. She was smiling and laughing.. alone. That's weird. Maybe she is happy with something, DUH. How stupid can I be? So, as I was saying, she walked all by herself and yes, I knew it would happen. She and I will hit each other. I was thinking to avoid her. But, it would spoil the fun, right?

The incident did happen and I said some random things and leave. And I saw a piece of paper she was holding. A piece of paper with my personal information..

WHAT THE HELL!

And.. the writing is somewhat familiar in my eyes. Yes, it's really familiar. But where have I seen it before? And I just realized that it's Imai's writing. That girl.. Even though she is my childhood friend, she is still annoying to me. Some girl.. when I was thinking about it, the bell rang. Will have to think about this later.

Bla bla bla.. The homeroom teacher introduce me to the whole class. I look around the classroom. She is not there. Not a really fun class, I think. A girl suddenly open the door and the teacher scold her. I smirked, and I know that she knew. And yes, the girl is Mikan Sakura. The girl that I've been waiting for. She walk to her sit without a word. The teacher then asked me where will I sit. I didn't answer him but I just walk next to her and sit there. The teacher then continue the lesson.

* * *

><p>"Imai!"<em> I went to her room, shouting her name again and again and again.<em>

"What?"_ said a Hotaru, reading a book._

"You gave a lot of info to her." _I said, frustrated._

"So, you know about it." _Said Hotaru, and I swear I saw a smirk on her face._

"This is Natsume Hyuuga you are talking about."

"Hn."

"I'm not a rockstar or anything! It's my privacy, damn it!"

"Well, the thing is.. I already did it. So, not my problem."

"I hate you, you know that! And what's that for?"

"I hate you too."

"Answer my question!"

"You know what it's for. God, where do you put your brain!"

"I'm not sure whether she's into me or she stalks a lot of people. She seems like the type to stalk people."

"Well, well.. You know her already. And she's into you. Although she sometimes likes to be a stalker. I don't know why I could end up being her best friend. The world is unexpected."

"Whatever.."

I didn't want to get any trouble talking to her. And I had a brilliant idea. How I love myself! I go to my room and there he is, my best friend, Ruka. Sitting on the sofa, playing with his phone while listening to music at the same time.

"So?" _he said, removing his headsets from his ear._

"So what?"

"How was it? Do I need to be specific asking this kind of question?" _he said, irritated._

"I'm just teasing you. Never get tired of that.."

"Just tell me already,"

"I have a brilliant idea!"

"It's not good. You're smirking.."

"Of course it's not. When is the last time I have a 'nice' idea you are speaking of?"

"I didn't say anything about a nice idea."

"Whatever. But you are truly my best friend!"

"That's so corny.. Ignore that, please continue.."

* * *

><p>I told my idea to Ruka. He didn't tell me to stop my brilliant plan. He never do that, ever! He just sit there and listen. I love that attitude of his. Whether he doesn't like nagging or he doesn't care. I still can't figure that out. Sometimes I gone crazy solving that 'puzzle' and it's making me nuts.<p>

The next day, I go to class a bit early to make a strategy I bet 100% that she will fall for me. She already does. I prepared everything just in time and before the bell rang. No wonder my nickname from Ruka is 'The Devilish King.' He didn't regret calling me that. Me too. I love that nickname.

Damn. She always comes late? Now that's trouble. She arrived and I already see her blushing.

"Hi," _I said, opening a conversation and faking a smile._

"H-hii.."

"Say, what do you think about couples?"

The bell rang and she haven't answer. Guess I have to wait? But this will be easy..

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL [POV]<strong>

Later that afternoon, Mikan can't wait to see Hotaru to tell her about the 'awesome' thing that just happened to her this morning.

"Hotaru~! I need to talk to you. Private."

"Just do it later."

"Now,Hotaru!"

Hotaru ignores Mikan and continue with her work.

"HOTARU! I said now!" _said Mikan. Mikan said that quite loud and the others could here it. Hotaru the drags Mikan to the back of the school to talk._

"Why did you shout! You can do other things other than that. The principal would kill us. The principal's office is right below my classroom." s_aid Hotaru, pissed of. She never liked this kind of situation._

"Sorry."

"So?"

"Ah! Natsume! Natsume Hyuuga."

"What about him? You want more info about him?"

"No, no. That's not it! He just asked me what do I think about couples."

"So? I dragged all the way here and you just tell me that?"

"Hotaru dear.. That means he's interested in me."

"Pfft. Him? Interested in you? You're over reacting."

"Eh? You think it's funny?"

"It's just a silly random question,"

"It's not!"

"It is. There is no such thing as love at first sight."

"I believe in them. I'm inlove with him at first sight."

"Then you are just a stupid girl that is falling inlove."

"I am not! Hotaru! You're mean."

"You cry a lot too because of that love at first sight you are talking about!"

"Hotaru.." Mikan's eyes are now teary. Mikan knew that Hotaru can't resist it.

"I'm not falling for it, you fool!"

"No fun!"

"Listen, I just don't want you to get hurt all over again."

"I won't, Hotaru. I know that this is true love."

Mikan then hugged Hotaru and leaves. She skipped happily back to her class.

"Only a fool that ask you what do you think about couples. And he's not a fool, Mikan. He's not the nicest guy in the world.. I guess it's to late to tell you this. Good luck, girl.. Whatever happens to her, I will protect her. That troublesome girl."

**END OF CHAPTER 3.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I made this longer? I Hope soo. God! I'm so busy with school stuff plus student council stuff plus bla bla bla! Life is just unfair. I want to be an anime character so freaking much! - familiar much? I know, I have to hopes and dreams QAQ<strong>_

_**That's all for now.. Reviews are accepted. [duhhh!]**_

_**Hope it's good enough for all of you.. I'm just an amateur, give me critics and I'll make the story better!**_

_**Love, Rut-Chan.**_


End file.
